I would not Hold Back
by Evil Detective
Summary: But none of these chocolates seem right for the perfect student, so she decided to go back to her apartment and continue looking, discreetly of course, tomorrow. She will tell the truth at Valentine's Day." ShizNat, slight CH


**I would not Hold Back**

A/n: My Valentine-day themed ShizNat fic… The 13th target's revised ch3 should be there… soon. Meanwhile, try to enjoy this oneshot and try to not gag from fluffyness. That, and yeah. Happy Valentine to those celebrates it, I do not. Eh, and it's slightly different from my normal writing style… maybe effect from playing too much Fire Emblem, Bakugan in NDS… Hope ya like it.

Disclaimer: Hm? I don't own Mai HiME and other characters that will appear. I own the concept, and this is slightly based on real life. Eh, and the title comes after I read 'Echoes of a Distant Demon' by Sailor Doc... Either way, it will come as '….' Oh, and it's actually a crossover, but... Let's see how will it morphed it self.

PS: Stupid site glitches made me post this an hour later... grumble.

**I would not Hold Back**

Chapter 1

* * *

Fujino Shizuru, the well-known and most loved student council president in Fuuka High, who is known for her rich Kyoto accent, her flawless school marks, her beautiful smile, being skillful and talented at martial arts and music, and the list can go on, and on, is not happy.

Why, would you ask?

Because she hurt her knuckles.

Fujino Shizuru, red eyes, chocolate wavy hair, fair skin and curvaceous body women can only hope to have and men to crave was mad.

At a wall.

Because the red eyes girls felt the wall deserved it, although she, in fact, just want to release the frustration and rage that was building inside her.

She was sexually frustrated, and boy, she was not having her period, but she felt like hurting something.

Said something is actually Masashi Takeda, who blatantly asked her help at how to approach 'Fuuka Gakuen's Ice Princess' Kuga Natsuki, just because she's 'the perfect' student who know how to do things 'perfectly' and on the plus side, she's friend with her.

Shizuru's grimaced at the memory that came back.

---

Flashback

The class has ended and Shizuru was seriously considering stretching since her muscle is so stiff, but she hold herself back since it would make her less 'perfect'.

So, the Kyoto girl put all of her books, as well her stationary and school paper she got from the class at the bag, and she's walking towards the door, until…

"Fujino-san?" A small, boy voice startled out of her musing about Natsuki, and she turned to the boy who dared to stop her.

It was Masashi Takeda, who stood beside her with a sheepish smile.

Shizuru was tempted to roll her eyes, but she hold back.

She holds back because it will make her imperfect, and she's afraid that Natsuki would hate her because of her imperfectness.

"Ara, what is it, Takeda-kun?" Shizuru questioned, her rich accent echoed through the not so empty classroom.

Takeda gulped and taking deep breath.

"Fu-fu-Fujino-san" He stuttered. He then took another deep breath before he shouted on top of his lungs; "I want to take KUGA-SAN on a date!!"

He then blushed at the thought of dating the mysterious and most wanted girl at school (well, aside from Shizuru, but Takeda wasn't pushing his luck), Kuga-san.

Shizuru's eyes twitched, before she got it in control few seconds later.

"And why, would you want to gain from telling me about this, Takeda-kun?" Shizuru asked, and acted like she's interested, although the truth is, she wanted to gag and mutilated the poor guy into pieces.

Takeda blushed. "Well, I was wondering if you… can help me?"

Shizuru deadpanned, but Takeda was too busy blushing to even care.

"No." She replied simply.

_'Like hell I would ever help you.'_ She scowled darkly before turning the classroom's knob and opened it.

"Ara, good day to you, then Takeda-kun." And off she goes.

---

"I felt like a bitch." Shizuru murmured darkly. "But he deserved it! He's no good for my Natsuki-chan! Wait a second.. My Natsuki? I like the sound of that." Shizuru smiled sexily.

Shizuru then imagined she and Natsuki were having a dinner date, and how nice would it have been.

So, she did the only thing she can do, daydreaming about the cool blue-haired beauty.

---

Kuga Natsuki was busy inspecting chocolates through the shop's glass, and wondering which ones would go best for her special someone.

That special someone is her friend.

Scratch that. Her first friend, who is not as annoying as Tokiha Mai, her fellow classmate.

Natsuki blushed at the thought of giving chocolate to the one and only Fujino Shizuru, but as she looked around, no chocolate ever suited the famous kaichou, who has the perfect score, and perfect body, that made Natsuki tried so very hard to not drool and stare at the delicious curve.

But none of these chocolates seem right for the perfect student, so she decided to go back to her apartment and continue looking, discreetly of course, tomorrow. She will tell the truth at Valentine's Day.

--

Shizuru growled as she heard the apartment's doorbell rang, vanishing her not so innocent fantasy about Natsuki.

She growled as she opened the door, only to be greeted by her older sister's family.

"Shizuru-chan!!" A blonde with red ribbon tied on her hair, greeted cheerfully.

Shizuru cringed as she saw her older sister's wife; Himemiya Chikane gave her the famous 'Miya-sama' smile. She gave her trademarked Fujino smile back.

"What is it, Himeko-oneechan?" Shizuru questioned, before gesturing her guests in, since she didn't want to be rude or anything

Himeko smiled, and she handed the small child on her arms, and Shizuru had no choice but to accept it.

"Reina-chan?" She asked, as the child on her arms began to move and yawned cutely.

"Himeko-momma, Chikane-mama?" She questioned, with adorable eyes.

Chikane just chuckled before she pat her daughter's cheek. "Daughter, you will be staying with Auntie Shizuru for two weeks. It's okay, right, Shizuru-san?" Chikane smiled, the 'I don't take no for an answer' one.

Shizuru unconsciously nodded.

"That's awesome!" Himeko commented, before she and Chikane hugged her, then kissed her cheek and bid her farewell.

Shizuru blinked. "Wha?"

"Auntie Shizuru?" Shizuru looked down at the sleepy girl on her arms.

The girl yawned for a bit before gesturing Shizuru to drop her down.

"Auntie Shizuru, Reina is hungry…" The girl, who has long blue hair, which and cute almost round face, made her almost looked like Chikane, save for Himeko's red eyes, the same color as her, and Reina, too. Oh, and she was pouting at the defenseless Shizuru.

"Uh, what do you want to eat?" She asked, still looking at the five year old girl and wondering how she could be the same girl as the music prodigy, who can even played the piano without looking.

Reina's face brightened. "Pizza! Any kind is fine! I prefer lots of sausages, though… and cheese…"

She began to ramble and her stomach growled, causing her to blush and Shizuru to laugh merrily.

"Hai, hai, hold your horses, kid. I'll make a call soon." Shizuru replied, before ordered their favorites.

Shizuru then sat down, and prepared to brew tea.

"So, what type would you like?" She questioned, without looking at the girl in question, instead busy looking at her large amount of tea stock.

"Green tea, no sugar and please the water is only half of glass…" Reina answered, eyes widened as she saw Shizuru's tea stock.

Shizuru paused in midway taking her green tea sack and stared at her niece.

"What?"

Reina then replied "Green tea, no sugar and half glass water", in fascination.

"Is that a genius's drink?" Shizuru questioned.

Green tea with no sugar is bitter enough, much more if it's only half cup.

"No, it's a prodigy's drink! I just found it refreshing." The young girl just gave her a perfect smile, her teeth being shown.

Shizuru's eyes twitched before she continues making tea, and set it down at the table at the living room, near a couch and a television.

Reina was so full of energy that she never stopped talking while Shizuru only nod in response. It was just taking few hours until their order came, and Reina, being a child she is, shamelessly wolfed down every slice she can take her hands on, making Shizuru giggle.

"So, Auntie Shizuru-" Shizuru cut her in, with a cough.

"Why, call me Shizuru-Oneechan, ookini. Auntie makes me felt… old." Shizuru finished, while grimacing a bit.

The blue haired girl blinked. "Ooold? Then what aboooout meee? I'm just twelve years younger than Aun-" Reina gulped, as she saw the older woman gave her menacing glare. "Shizuru-Oneechan." She finished.

Shizuru then pat the younger girl. "Oh, no. You're still too young to be called old."

Reina nodded, before showing five fingers to Shizuru, indicating how old she is.

She then continue munching, commenting how she almost never at pizza whenever her 'Chikane-mama' was near, because the beautiful blue haired woman will start to give her lecture about unhealthy fast food, etc. And so, the music prodigy only ate Pizza some times in a year, when she's with Himeko-momma, or when it's her birthday and Chikane decided to treat her daughter whatever she want, although she grimaced when she's eating the food, but at least her daughter isn't asking her to go to fast food restaurant….

Reina turned her attention from the loud Television that was now in commercial break, and just realized that there's something slightly out of place. She decided to ask.

"Shizuru-Oneechan?" She asked, big puppy red eyes meet red steely one.

Shizuru gulped, she's a sucker for puppy eyes. "What was it?" She asked, sipping her tea.

"Have you ever making love?" The child asked innocently.

Shizuru blurted her tea the instant that words coming from her niece's innocent mouth. She then began to cough violently. Her minds began to formulate words to ask what the hell her nephew could mean, but the only response she could give is…

"What!? How? Who?"

Reina blinked at her aunt's behavior.

"Chikane-mama once told me to ignore weird noises coming from her bedroom, like Himeko-momma's screaming sometime around night…" The girl answered, nodding to herself. "She said that at that time, she's making love to Himeko-momma cos she loved her a lot, and want to make her feel special. And loved." She added, an innocent smile gracing her face.

"Ara ara, so Chikane-san told you that-what the hell?" She cursed, but then taking a deep breath.

_'Ara, why only me that have to deal with this awkwardness?'_

"Ara, you see, Reina-chan. THAT words are impolite and sooo… have to be avoided when talking?"

Shizuru then poured some more tea.

"Eh? You mean 'making love'?" She asked, and Shizuru nodded in affirmation.

"Oh, if you say so, then. Do you have someone other than me to celebrate the upcoming Valentine's Day with? You know, Oneechan, someone special. It's Sunday, and there's a lot of animes, so I think I can manage to stay at home and… Go, Sailor V!!"

Shizuru stared at her niece in wonder.

_'Someone special…'_ She blushed at her thought.

Shizuru was snapped out from her musings when she heard Reina screamed in joy. She gave her niece a questioning look, and she just pointed out at the magic box.

"Tomorrow, Sailor V will make a film somewhere at Odaiba, make sure to watch at 9 am… But seriously? I don't know why idol Aino Minako wants to be a heroine with sailor fuku…" Shizuru commented, and she turned to look at her niece. She won't ask her… right?

"Oneechan, I want to see Sailor V!! Can we go to Odaiba tomorrow? And you can buy ingredients to make chocolate for you know who… And I'll help!!" Reina asked and offered, even giving the seventeen years old girl pouty pie puppy eyes.

Shizuru then calculated the pros and cons, pros being shopping for chocolate or ingredients and she'll have someone help her, cons being… Watching the Pop sensation parading around with weird outfit… I mean, sailor fuku? Geez..

"Fine. But after that we'll go shopping, and by the way, they don't tell us where in Odaiba will the filming take place."

Reina seemed ok with the reluctant answer. "No probs, we will go shopping first, ok, Oneechan?"

Shizuru nodded, and yawned.

"I can't wait till tomorrow, oh, and I'll sleep on the couch since there's a tv program I can't miss." The blue haired music prodigy stated, although she looked very sleepy. "Nighty night, Shizuru Oneechan." She lay on the couch, but still facing the tv.

Shizuru was wondering what tv program could be aired this night, but for now she is too tired to care.

"Night, Reina-chan." She stood, taking a blanket and giving it to her lovable niece, before heading to her bedroom.

"Oh, yeah. I can't wait till tomorrow." Shizuru noted dryly.

---

Kuga Natsuki stared at her alarm clock and yawned.

No wonder she's so sleepy! It's past midnight now. She made a mental note and set her alarm up so she can wake up early in the morning, and then taking a ride with her precious baby to Odaiba in search for chocolates… She sighed contently, before closing her eyes and letting sleep claimed her.

---

End of Chapter 1

---

A/n: Okay, I wrote it until midnight, not edited, and… well, will be edited once I was coherent or I can get in touch with my editor… Oh, I own Reina. Eh, and at first it's ok, but then it turned bad then good… Ok, I'm rambling. Nighty night, but it's 4 am already, so morning, people. And please review if you wish.


End file.
